Caroline's Keeper
by CountTheCrows
Summary: My hopes to what happens when Tyler returns to MF. Be forewarned, this is my first VD story, and I kind of how no real idea as to where this is going to go.
1. Chapter 1

**Caroline's Keeper**

Chapter 1: A Surprise Visitor

She walked home feeling dejected and stupid, and deep in sorrow. Matt had broken up with her, again. But this, this breakup stung more than the first, because when he had ended things with her months earlier, secretly, she was relieved. It was for the best, because there was so much she couldn't tell him. But then she had. She had told him everything! Everything that had been keeping them apart, and because she was stupid enough to believe that what they had was true love that came with understanding, she believed wholeheartedly that Matt would be able to come to terms with her being a vampire.

After all, wasn't she really the same person she had always been, minus a craving for blood, but she had that totally under control! She hadn't fed on a person since that one unfortunate night. She made extra careful to not be tempted. She may have lied to protect Matt from the truth, but she never intentionally set out to hurt someone. She would have never hurt Vicki.

When he had first accused her of it, she was devastated. How could he think that she would do such a thing? She had only been a vampire for a few months and Vicki's death was much earlier. Even if he couldn't pinpoint when Caroline started to change, and perhaps he hadn't even been paying attention, did he really think her capable of such an act?

She really believed he would absorb the shock and talk to her about it, and come to his senses and realize that while she may be a vampire, she would never have killed his sister. Of course, she wasn't naïve enough to think this would be easy. There would be more questions, she was sure, surrounding Vicki's death. But it wouldn't be lying if she really didn't know, would it?

And there would be questions about Tyler, maybe. _Tyler_. Her heart panged. Why did it do that? Why was it panging about _him_? He wasn't even worth thinking about. But again, Tyler was not a vampire, and what he really was, well, she could omit that. There was no need to bludgeon him with the truth.

She would ease him into it.

She could tell him about Tyler later.

But as it turned out, she wouldn't have that chance.

She thought they had turned a corner; they had gone to the dance together, but as they were there, she could feel it. She could feel him shift farther and farther away from her.

"_What's wrong?" He took her hands off his shoulder and pulled her outside. _

"_Listen Car, I can't do this anymore." She was frozen._

"_Can't do what?" He sighed with annoyance. She didn't realize how often throughout their relationship he had done this. As if she should be a mind reader or something._

"_I can't do this." He motioned with his hands. "Me and you. You're a vampire. A vampire." His voice rose._

"_Shh. Keep your voice down. Look, I know what I am, and I thought we were getting past all of this. I mean isn't that what tonight was?" He laughed._

"_Yeah, tonight was all about me and my vampire girlfriend being so in love and being normal teenagers. Is that what you thought?" She pulled back._

"_Yes. No, I mean, no, I didn't think you had gotten over it, but I thought we were on our way."_

"_We'll __**never**__ be on our way. Don't you get that? Even if I could accept that you're a vampire, and that you, yourself, didn't kill my sister, one of your kind did. You're a monster. You're just hiding behind a mask. How could I love someone who is so disgusting?"_

"_I'm not disgusting! How can you say that?" _

"_Be honest with me, Car. Have you ever killed someone?" Silence. Hesitation. "I knew it. How can you stand there, and tell me you're not disgusting or vicious when you killed someone? How can I be with you?"_

"_You know what Matt? Not everyone's perfect, okay? I'm not perfect. Neither are you. Neither is Elena. Nobody. I made a mistake. When I turned, I was out of my mind. Try thinking about having no control over your body and having heightened instincts. I will live with that death for the rest of my life, so don't sit there and judge me for something that you've never gone through! I never wanted this. I didn't ask for this. So, you want to end this? Fine. But it will not be because of how disgusting I am. It will be because of what a judgmental coward you are. And you keep that in mind next time someone doesn't tell you something that they think you wouldn't approve of or understand, and you tell them otherwise. Just think of that."_

And with that she walked away. From Matt, from a life she wanted so much.

She sighed and thought of Stefan and how lucky he was to have Elena in his life. How lucky that she understood and accepted and loved him in spite of everything. Would she ever have that?

As she got to her front porch she unlocked the door. She was about to go inside when she felt a presence behind her. Matt? Could it be? But the face she was expecting, or rather hoping to see when she turned around was the last face she had ever been expecting.

"Hi Caroline." And there on her porch stood Tyler Lockwood. Former friend, and perhaps a newfound enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: You've got some explaining to do

"Hi Caroline." Tyler Lockwood stood on her porch. It seemed this porch held lot of history between them. It was the first place he kissed her, it was where she came down onto to see his face when he realized that she had been lying to him all along about Mason, and lastly, it was the place she ended their friendship when she closed the door in his face.

She began to think about his expressions during all of those times. During the kiss, it was passionate and hopeful. When he found out about her betrayal, it was angry. When he came after her attack, it was guilty and heartbroken. Now, he seemed, well, she really couldn't tell. She guessed somewhere between hopeful and scared. Anxious.

_Well, he should be_, Caroline thought to herself. This was not the night to mess with her. She was already pissed off and you know what could put her in a better mood? A nice werewolf asskicking.

He stood there for what seemed like ages before either of them spoke again. Caroline noticed the distance between them. It was as if he was afraid to put any more space between them and their fractured friendship, and he wanted to inch forward but he was reluctant.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you."

"Why." He shrugged.

"I just got back and….I just needed to see you." Caroline rolled her eyes. Classic Tyler. Well, no, classic Tyler wouldn't be here on her porch and she knew that. She knew that for all of his faults he had really changed, as had she. Together they were on this journey and that was why she should have kept her distance from the start, like Damon had suggested. What had she been thinking befriending him anyway? They were on a collision course for disaster, and disaster struck and now they were left with the wreckage.

She was in pain. She could tell he was too. She should give him a (no pun intended) bone. She sat down on her steps.

"Where were you all of this time?" He wanted to sit down beside her. He looked for permission and she gave it to him silently.

"Nowhere. And everywhere." She hated to admit that she had been curious. She may have denied it to everyone around her, and to herself, but there was always the wonder of where he was during a full moon or who he was with.

"Were you alone?" He looked down. Caroline noticed that he did this when he didn't want to say something. Interesting all the little nuances you learn about someone when you let them be. When you're not so focused on filling in the silence that often comes.

"No, I went with Jules." _Jules_. Caroline felt her anger boil. Any sympathy she had felt for Tyler was beginning to dissipate. Jules was a conniving bitch who had tortured her for pleasure. Her and that boyfriend.

Tyler reached out for her hand but she shoved it off fervently, and quickly. She got up from the steps.

"Jules? You went with Jules? And you what? Had a grand old time laughing about me or something? Is that why you're here? Am I just a big joke to you?" Tyler got up to face her.

"No, that's it. That's not it at all."

"So, why are you here? Why would you even bring her name up to me? You know what she did!"

"I just wanted to be honest. I needed to get away, Caroline. I didn't know what was going on. Vampires versus werewolves. I didn't know where I belonged, on which side. You were right when you said I didn't do anything and it was because I didn't _know_ what to do. But I do _now_. I do now. Being with Jules, it taught me stuff. I know what my power means and I've learned how to harness the pain when turning. It was a learning experience for me." Caroline snorted.

"Well, I'm glad you and your new best friend had a great time. Really glad." She went to go into her house when he grabbed her. 

"It's not like that. Jules taught me valuable tools but it's not the same as what you did for me. It'll never be the same. Nobody will ever mean what you are to me, Caroline. You were there, you stayed there the whole time, despite the risks. I know I was wrong and I said some stuff but I'm back now. I'm back. I came back to show you that I can be better, and different. I came back because I couldn't _not_ be in your life, in one form or another." And with that, he grabbed her and kissed her. Slowly, but passionately, much like their first but much different from their first.

The first one was spontaneous. Tyler really hadn't planned on it. But this one he had. He'd been planning it for weeks, until he could no longer bear to just have her face in his head. He needed the real thing. But much like the first, Caroline broke away. But this time, there were tears in her eyes.

"No! No, you can't do that. You can't just show up and mess with my head and say stuff like that. Things are different now."

"I know, I know they're different but if you let me try-" He misunderstood. He thought she meant things were different because of what had transpired between them.

"No, look I told Matt the truth. About me." Tyler went numb. "I told him that I'm a vampire and you know what? He's totally okay with it, because he loves me and because we're meant to be together. So, there is no you and me, Tyler. There will never be a you and me. Don't come here again."

The door slammed shut. Yes. This porch held a lot of history between Tyler and Caroline. A kiss, a truth, a broken friendship, and now, a heartbroken werewolf.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I'd Lie

"_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie."_

Caroline couldn't sleep. She looked at the clock. 3:03 flashed. She couldn't help but replay the conversation she had with Tyler last night over and over in her head.

The way the kiss felt.

The way she wanted to give him everything, and more.

The way he made her go "Matt who?"

But he betrayed her. And it hurt like hell. But she was tired of this game that they were playing. She didn't want to hurt, herself or him. She wanted to take that chance and be happy. She saw what could be with Tyler, what really could transpire and it would be beautiful. It would be painful. It would be real.

So, she had two options. She could lie in bed and pretend to sleep and ignore Tyler, or, she could be a big girl, put her sweats on, and fix this.

She decided on fixing it.

He looked beautiful as he slept. It made her think back to her serenade to Matt:

"_I believe, it's meant to be, darling. I watch you when you are sleeping, you belong with me."_

She was surprised at how silent she could be. Vampires really were stealthy.

He needed to wake up, or she'd lose her nerve.

He started to wake, startled by the presence in his room. He was shirtless.

_Breathe, Caroline, breathe_. He rubbed his eyes. "Caroline? What are you doing here?"

"I lied before." Her voice was low, soft, childlike. He stood up and walked towards her.

"About what?"

"Everything." He moved even closer. Her heart would beat if it could.

"So, you didn't tell Matt about you?" He sounded hopeful.

"No, I did."

"Oh. Then, I don't get it. What did you lie about?"

"He didn't take it well. At all. He thinks I killed Vicki. He thinks I'm disgusting. And you, you don't." Tyler tried to absorb all of this, what had gone on since he left.

"Okay, so Matt dumped you and you came here to what? Tell me I'm second best?"

"No! No."

"Then why did you lie? Why are you here?"

"Because I wanted you to kiss me, and I wanted to forget everything that happened, but then you mentioned Jules and you brought me right back there to everything. And I wanted to hurt you."

"Mission accomplished." Caroline groaned.

"I don't want to do this. To keep lying and then pulling back in order to not get more hurt. I don't want this." Tyler was frustrated.

"Then what _do_ you want? Because honestly, Car, I'm totally confused."

"I want this." She kissed him. Again, and again. He kissed her back, took her in his embrace. They fell onto his bed, continuing in their mad kisses.

Tyler hadn't felt this way since the full moon. The power, the hunger. Caroline didn't think she could feel more hungry, but kissing Tyler made her feel complete and wanting more. How could that be? Off came her shirt, and then her bra.

_More_ she thought. But then Tyler broke away.

"What?" She was breathless. "What's wrong?"

"Before we do this I just need to know one thing. Do you love him?" Matt. She thought she had, but realized that until Tyler Lockwood came into her life in a way that nobody could that she was just longing for Matt. A childhood longing. A puppy love. This, this was different. It was real and she knew if it ever ended, she'd never feel the same.

"No." She was firm.

"Do you love me?" It was her moment to make things right.

"No." But then she smiled. He smiled back.

"Are you lying?"

"Yes. And no. I don't love you, I mean, I don't just love you. I'm in love with you."

And with that they became one, and more than one. It wouldn't be the first time a boy and a girl had sex, but it would be the first time a vampire and a werewolf, natural enemies, instead of making war, made love.


End file.
